High School Reunion Version 2
by Shameless-Royed-Fan1023
Summary: 25 years after breaking dawn-- Forks high has a reunion.. Standing in front of it was the family that no one expected to show up, the Cullen's... can Forks figure out what's different about Bella?--"You've been Cullenized!" I exclaimed.-- R


**Disclaimer: **I don't know why, but I don't own Twilight. I blame karma.

And yes I know you have no clue who's POV it's in it's supossed to be like that, can you figure it out??

--

"You know what I don't get?" Jess said abruptly joining our conversation.

"What?" I asked sending Mike and apologetic look, I don't know why she was even talking to me. And I'm sure Mike didn't want to talk to his cheating ex-fiancée either.

"That Forks actually has these things." I sent her a question look. "I mean in twenty five years whose really left Forks, I mean people that we went to school with." She added.

Mike, surprisingly, was the one that spoke up. "The Cullen's." He said.

"Including Bella." I added. Mike nodded solemnly.

It was true, only a year or so after getting married, and after a year or so of not showing her face, Bella and the rest of the Cullen's left. They were closely followed by a boy from LA Push, and many people said that they had a toddler with them. And the week after, when Carlisle came to the hospital to pick up some stuff that he left at his office, he did not deny that the kid was Emmett and Rosalie's,

"Yeah, but do you seriously think they would come to their high-school reunion? The big scary one and the blond," she pretended not to remember their names, "didn't show at theirs last year."

I rolled my eyes. Jess hasn't changed one bit. I looked around the room, the Forks High gym was full of people even I, a stay at home mommy, saw on a day-to-day basis. Maybe Jessica was right? What was the point of a Twenty Five year high school reunion if you already see everyone?

If she was right about that, was she right about Bella and the rest of the Cullen's? Were they really not coming back? Were they really not going to come to the reunion? Why wouldn't they, though of course Emmett and Rosalie hadn't shown up last year.

"They really aren't coming." I muttered.

Mike smiled sympathetically.

That's when it happened.

Everyone stopped talking as the gym door closed. Standing in front of it was the Cullen's and a new girl. She was beautiful, brunette and she had her arm around Edward… where was Bella?

"Why are you here?" Mike asked Emmett.

HE shrugged. "Me and Rose wanted to see Forks."

I looked at the door that had just opened and closed again. A girl with bronze hair and brown eye walked over to the new girl that still had her arm around Edward.

"Mom, Jake and I are going for a walk." She said.

"Stay close." The girl said and the other one scoffed.

"Mom, I'm twenty four years old." She said shaking her head.

Edward sent her a warning glance. "Sorry, I mean twenty." the girl said laughing nervously.

"He's still part of the pack." Edward said in his velvety voice.

The girl sighed. "I know dad, I know. That's where we're going. To La Push, he wants to see Billy." The other girl smiled. The girl then kissed her mother's cheek and ran out of the gym.

"I wouldn't mind seeing Billy after the reunion."

"You know we can't go to La Push." Alice said.

"You guys can't, but who said I couldn't?" Her smile grew.

"You're a Cullen now which means that you can't cross the line."

"God what else comes with being a Cullen," she said it sarcastically, but Edward still frowned at her. "Kidding!" She exclaimed kissing him lightly. "I love you, and I've wanted to be a Cullen since you saved me from those guys in Port Angeles." She smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey Edward." Mike said. The girl looked at Mike and smiled.

"Hello Mike." He said through clenched teeth.

"Angela!" The girl exclaimed hugging me suddenly. **(Who guessed it was good old Angela Webber?)**

I awkwardly stood there, as Mike gave me a questioning gaze. When she let go of me and looked me in the eyes I knew exactly who I was looking at. This pale, golden eyed beauty was Bella, but how? What had happened?

"Bella?" I whispered and she smiled. "You-you've been Cullenized!" I exclaimed and all the Cullen's looked.

Then they burst out laughing. "Yeah Bells that's what you can call it." Emmett said through his laughing fit.

She just stood there and giggled softly staring me in the eyes. "I know, I've been with them too long." She said laughing even harder.

"Where are you guys living?" Jessica asks.

"Alaska mostly." She said nonchalantly.

"We're moving back to Forks!" Alice chirped.

"Really? That's great, we've all missed you so much!" I exclaimed.

"All of you?" Mike asked.

Bella shook her head. "No, just me Edward, our daughter, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme live in Alaska."

"And Emmett and I live in England." Rose said.

Emmett replied with a swift nod.

"So it'll be you five in that big of a house?" Mika asked.

Alice was about to say something when Emmett cut in. "Do you really think Jazz and Alice would want Bells and Ed to spend a night in the same house as them, they make enough noise alone, they don't need them, and Nessy and Jake would just be pushing that house over the limit, it'd probably be crashing down before-"

Bella elbowed Emmett hard in the gut. "Renesemee, our daughter, is going to be living with her fiancé," She said quickly.

"And me and Bella have a house." Edward said.

Then Bella's phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, we're in Forks, yup. Okay I'll tell him. Bye Esme."

Edward looked at Bella with raised eyebrows. "She says that the house is officially in your name." She said to Jasper.

"That's good, why don't we go?" He asked Alice she nodded.

"Yeah, come on Bells."

I hugged her again. "I guess I'll see you around." I smiled and she nodded because following Alice out still clutching Edward around the waist.

"I can't believe she's back." Jessica said shaking her head in disapproval.

"Neither can I…" I smiled as me and Mike said the same thing. Finally my best-friend has returned.

X_**XX**_X

**A/N: Okay this is my second high-school reunion fic, I wrote one on Bella still being human and the Cullen's coming back for the first time since New Moon.**


End file.
